With the development of backlight products, such as ultrathin design of display devices, automatic assembling of non-final products and final products has been achieved gradually. The assembling of final products is performed based on processing of non-final products and thus an object of saving processes and the like is attained.
The assembling of a display panel in a typical display device is exemplified. A non-final product is manufactured by back-assembling a light guiding plate (the light guiding plate facing upward, the display face facing downward), and then assembling of films and the like by front-assembling the light guiding plate (the light guiding plate facing downward, the display face facing upward) is required. Therefore, in this process, the non-final product needs to be overturned and shifted. Typically, the non-final product are overturned and shifted manually by an operator and then the assembling operation is continued.
However, in the conventional technology, the operator is in direct contact with the display panel when the display panel is manually overturned and shifted, as a result of which the display panel is prone to be contaminated and failures such as deformation of the display panel due to ununiform distribution of stress occur.